1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for relaxing the skin of the head, which can forcibly generate wrinkles in the skin of the head, particularly the top of the head and the forehead, to thereby relax the skin of the head to prevent depilation and promote growth of hair.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed no device for relaxing the sink of the head.